familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Worth County, Iowa
Worth County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 7,598. The county seat is in Northwood. The county was founded in 1851 and named for Major General William Jenkins Worth (1794–1849), an officer in both the Seminole War and the Mexican-American War. Worth County is part of the Mason City, IA Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. It is the fourth-smallest county in Iowa by land area and third-smallest by total area. Major highways * Interstate 35/Iowa Highway 27 * U.S. Highway 65 * U.S. Highway 69 * Iowa Highway 9 Adjacent counties *Freeborn County, Minnesota (north) *Mower County, Minnesota (northeast) *Mitchell County (east) *Cerro Gordo County (south) *Winnebago County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 7,598 in the county, with a population density of . There were 3,548 housing units, of which 3,172 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 7,909 people, 3,278 households, and 2,265 families residing in the county. The population density was 20 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 3,534 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.37% White, 0.28% Black or African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.42% from other races, and 0.70% from two or more races. 1.57% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,278 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.10% were married couples living together, 7.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county the population was spread out with 24.30% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 26.30% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 19.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 98.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,444, and the median income for a family was $41,763. Males had a median income of $27,927 versus $20,897 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,952. About 6.30% of families and 8.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.60% of those under age 18 and 7.80% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Fertile *Grafton *Hanlontown *Joice *Kensett *Manly *Northwood Unincorporated community *Bolan Townships *Barton *Bristol *Brookfield *Danville *Deer Creek *Fertile *Grove *Hartland *Kensett *Lincoln *Silver Lake *Union Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Worth County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Worth County Courthouse *National Register of Historic Places listings in Worth County, Iowa References External links *County Government website Category:Worth County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Mason City, Iowa micropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1851